The invention relates to improvements in torsional vibration dampers, especially to improvements in so-called split flywheels, wherein at least two components such as flywheel masses are rotatable relative to each other about a common axis, and such rotation is yieldably opposed by at least two deformable energy storing elements, such as compression coil springs.